


A Bun Undone

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, First Dates, First Meetings, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: So ... I wanted a fic where Eliot was a hair stylist.  So, Eliot is a hair stylist and Q shows up to make a change in his life (after watching a lot of Queer Eye) and El helps him out.





	A Bun Undone

The place didn’t look anything like what Quentin had expected when he’d looked up salons near his apartment. Needles and Shears was the closest salon to his apartment that had a five star rating - Quentin wasn’t going to attempt this at any establishment that was less than five stars. But when Quentin had stepped inside, he was surprised by the decor - it was all exposed ducts and glass and steel.

“Hey, you just going to stand there?”

Quentin jumped, then turned to the woman sitting behind the reception desk. Long dark curly hair cascaded over her left shoulder, a sharp contrast to the right side that was buzzed down to almost nothing. The woman wore an off the shoulder black top, but Quentin was drawn to her eyes which were lined in heavy black kohl and only served to accentuate the three rings she wore in her left eyebrow.

“Um … hi,” Quentin said.

“I’m Kady,” the woman said. “You here for a hole?”

“A hole?” Quentin asked.

“If you have to ask, then no,” Kady replied. “Got an appointment?”

Quentin shook his head. “Um, I read you take walk ins?”

“We do,” Kady said.

“Nice bun, bro.”

Quentin flushed as a man crossed the reception area and leaned down, kissing Kady in a way that was just this side of being obscene.

“Penny stop, he’s a paying customer,” Kady said, tugging at the scarf around the man’s neck.

“Not if he bolts,” Penny replied. “Pretty sure Margo already spotted him and the kid ain’t ready for Margo.”

Quentin started to have second thoughts about all of his current life choices and took a step backwards.

“I think I can see the diamond in the rough lurking under that horrendous bun!”

Quentin heard her before he saw her. Not just her voice, Quentin could hear her heels on the floor and took another step back as a woman strode through the salon towards him - she wore royal blue pants, a matching top and a white leather jacket with rainbow accents all over it. Her hair was pulled back in a severe ponytail and the look in her eyes made Quentin want to run away. 

He took another step back, then another as Margo got closer and closer. Quentin was almost at the door when suddenly his vision was blocked by a black vest and a dark green tie.

“Oh honey, you got here just in time.”

Quentin looked up and forgot to breathe for a second. The man in front of him had light brown eyes, dark curly hair, striking cheekbones and this cleft in his chin …

“Um, I think I made a mistake,” Quentin said.

“No, I don’t think you did,” the man said. “I’m Eliot, what’s your name?”

“Q-Quentin.”

“Hi Quentin,” Eliot said. “Margo can be scary, I know.”

“Hey!” Margo yelled.

“But I happen to have the rest of the day free and I’d be happy to help you out,” Eliot said.

Quentin glanced down to where Eliot hand taken Quentin’s hand in his.

“Oh,” Quentin said softly. “Um … sure, okay.”

Quentin let Eliot lead him back, blushing a bit as he realized Eliot hadn’t let go. His blush deepened when he heard Penny snickering, then heard both Kady and Margo admonish him.

“Ignore Penny,” Eliot said. “He’s a dick, but he’s one of the best out there.”

“Best …”

“Piercer,” Eliot said. “We’re a salon and piercing parlor.”

“Oh,” Quentin said.

“He can’t see your potential like I can,” Eliot said.

“Oh,” Quentin said again, feeling his cheeks flush. He was a bit sad when Eliot released his hand and pat the imposing red barber chair situated near the back of the salon behind a dark red curtain.

“Take a seat, Quentin, and let me see what I’m working with.”

Quentin stepped around and carefully sat in the chair, feeling the leather practically envelop him as he scooted back. He jumped a bit when he heard movement behind him and saw Eliot pulling the dark red curtain further around the station.

“Figured you would want some privacy,” Eliot said.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Quentin replied, turning back to face forward and frowning when he realized there was no mirror in front of him.

“But I think you might like a surprise,” Eliot replied. “So tell me, Quentin, what brings you here?”

Quentin looked down and played with the hem of his shirt as he felt Eliot undoing his bun. His reason was stupid and he was also worried that Eliot would laugh at what he found when Quentin’s bun was undone.

“Um, well,” Quentin started.

“No shame, Quentin,” Eliot said. “Spill, honey.”

“Um, I’ve been watching Queer Eye,” Quentin mumbled.

“Hey, everyone deserves to be pampered,” Eliot said. “And hair care is self care.”

Quentin could feel the moment his bun was released and held his breath a bit as he waited for Eliot to react. He winced a bit as he felt Eliot’s fingers in his hair hit a snag.

“Okay, so I’ve got my work cut out for me,” Eliot said. “Thank goodness I have the afternoon.”

“‘m sorry,” Quentin mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Eliot replied. “You came here, so you’ve already taken the first step.”

“Growing it out seemed easier, at least in the beginning,” Quentin admitted. “But then it got so long, almost to my waist, and -”

“Say no more, Q,” Eliot said. “You don’t mind if I call you Q, do you?”

“Oh, um, no I don’t mind,” Quentin said.

“Good,” Eliot said. “Okay Q, so first things first. I need to know a little about your hair care routine so I can make a plan.”

“Shampoo and a brush?” Quentin said with a shrug.

“No conditioner?” Eliot said. “Oh Q, honey, hair like yours needs conditioner and a wide tooth comb, especially at this length. What shampoo do you use?”

Quentin shrugged again. “Whatever I can get on sale?” Quentin blushed and ducked his head when he heard Eliot tsking behind him.

“Oh no, that won’t do, Q,” Eliot said. “Now that you’ve taken this first step, you have to keep the momentum going. So at the end of the day I’m going to give you a list of everything I used, okay?”

“Okay,” Quentin replied.

“And I promise I will tell you everything I’m doing,” Eliot said. “Do you have a preference for the final length?”

“I don’t want it short,” Quentin said quickly. Visions of his mother marching him to the barber shop and standing there watching as the barber butchered Quentin’s hair made him shudder.

“No, no,” Eliot said. “Not short. I was thinking right around your shoulders, maybe a bit longer.”

“Oh,” Quentin said. “That’s okay.”

“Okay, first things first,” Eliot said as he wrapped a cape around Quentin’s neck. “I’m going to comb through it a bit and then cut away the bulk before I do anything else.”

“Okay,” Quentin said, resisting the urge to tug at the cape around his neck. It was only slightly disconcerting that he couldn’t see what Eliot was doing. But he could feel it; he could feel Eliot working first with fingers and then with a comb, patiently removing all the knots and tangles from Quentin’s hair.

“And now I can really see what I’m working with,” Eliot said. “A bit uneven, and in need of some tender loving care.”

“That’s, um, that’s why I’m here,” Quentin whispered, blushing when he felt Eliot squeeze his shoulder.

“That’s the spirit, Q,” Eliot said. “Now brace yourself, I’m going to do the first cut.”

Quentin closed his eyes and tried not to hold his breath. He felt Eliot’s fingers back in his hair and then bit his lip when he heard the scissors. Eliot’s hand on his back was comforting but he still gasped softly when he felt the scissors against his back, moving slowly and snipping away lock after lock of hair.

“Feels lighter,” Quentin said, and it was true. With the bulk of his hair gone, Quentin’s head did actually feel lighter.

“And we’re just getting started, Q,” Eliot said. “Now, here’s my plan for the next couple of steps. We need to treat the dryness and damage before we do anything else so we’re going to do a hot oil treatment, then a shampoo and a deep conditioning. I’d love to do some highlights today, but we’d need to wait a bit to do that.”

“My hair is in your hands,” Quentin said softly.

“That it is,” Eliot said. “But once all this is done I’m going to do another cut to get the shape in and then style and you’ll be done! Brand new Q!”

A brand new Q. That actually sounded really good to Quentin.

“Sounds good,” Quentin said softly.

“Okay, so I’m going to go get the supplies for the hot oil treatment and I’ll be right back, okay?” Eliot said. “Just sit tight.”

Before Quentin could reply Eliot was gone, off to get whatever he needed. Quentin reached out from under the cape and ran a hand through his hair, still surprised that he had managed to put his plan into action - it was only a haircut, but who knew? Maybe this was the start of a new and exciting chapter in Quentin’s life.

“Okay, now I’m going to get your hair a little damp and then we’re going to apply the hot oil,” Eliot said as he stepped around the curtain carrying a little tray. “You’re going to feel silly, but I promise it will be worth it in the end.”

“Okay,” Quentin said, flinching a bit when Eliot started spritzing his hair with water.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eliot said. “Your hair needs to be a little damp.”

Quentin just hummed as he felt Eliot running his fingers through Quentin’s hair, getting it slightly damp. He actually couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched his hair besides himself; it was really nice and Quentin kind of wished it wouldn’t stop.

“Okay, oil comes next,” Eliot said. “I tested it so it shouldn’t be too hot, but if it is, let me know and I’ll wait a little bit longer to do it.”

“Too hot?” Quentin said, then gave a soft ‘oh’ when he felt the hot oil applied to his scalp, blushing a bit when Eliot chuckled.

“Not too hot, then,” Eliot said. “This is going to help with all the dryness.”

“Okay,” Quentin said, then hummed softly when he felt Eliot’s hands back in his hair, running his fingers through Quentin’s hair and coating each strand in the warm oil. Was it Quentin’s imagination or was Eliot massaging his scalp a bit? He made a little sad noise when Eliot stopped, then frowned when he felt Eliot piling his hair on top of his head and covering it with a shower cap.

“So you have two options,” Eliot said as he moved to stand in front of Quentin. “Because this has to sit for about twenty minutes. I can sit with you and keep you company or I can leave you be. Your choice.”

“Company,” Quentin instantly replied. “Please.”

“Done,” Eliot said.

Quentin blushed a bit as he watched Eliot pull a chair over and sit across from him. 

“Sorry,” Quentin said. “Just, lots of newness here. Plus, I’d be scared Margo would come in here and take over.”

“Nah, she wouldn’t,” Eliot said. “I called dibs.”

“Oh,” Quentin said, watching Eliot fiddle with his phone for a moment before setting it aside and giving Quentin his full attention.

“So, Quentin,” Eliot said. “Wanna tell me about yourself?”

Quentin gave a little shrug. “Not much to tell,” he said. “I’m an independent contractor working for magazines and newspapers doing research for their stories. I can make my own schedule and work from home and -”

“Let your hair get out of control,” Eliot interrupted.

“It was unintentional,” Quentin mumbled.

“It happens to all of us,” Eliot said. “There was a time back in the early 2000s and I made … I made a bad hair choice that I refuse to discuss.”

“Just from knowing you this short time, I have a hard time believing you’d make a bad hair choice,” Quentin said.

“I was young and impressionable and didn’t have the knowledge I have now,” Eliot said. “So, did you grow up here in the city?”

“I grew up in the suburbs. Big house, sem-fancy school, big named college, then proceeded to go in a completely different direction jobwise that pissed off my mom.” Quentin smiled a bit. “Have you always lived in New York?” he asked.

“Nope, I moved here just out of high school,” Eliot said. “From Indiana.”

“Indiana?” Quentin said. “Indiana.”

“A farm on Indiana,” Eliot said softly. “Only a few people know that, so don’t go spreading it around. Reputation and all that.”

“My lips are sealed,” Quentin said, making a zipping motion across his lips.

“Adorable,” Eliot said, shaking his head. “Come on, honey, your twenty minutes are up and it’s time to wash.”

Quentin stood and followed Eliot over to the wash sinks, trying not to stare at Eliot’s hips as Eliot led the way through the salon. He could hear Penny and Margo each with a customer and Kady answering the phones; it was oddly relaxing. When they stopped in front of the sinks, Quentin took everything in for a moment - he’d seen them in movies, of course, but had never experienced it himself. The barber his mother had all but frog marched him to had never washed his hair for him and then he’d started growing his hair out so … 

“Q? The chair’s not going to bite,” Eliot said kindly.

“Sorry,” Quentin said. “Just, um, never had someone else wash my hair.” He turned before he could see Eliot’s reaction and sat down, closing his eyes as he leaned back. He jumped a bit when he felt Eliot’s hand stop him and rest a towel under his neck.

“First time for everything,” Eliot said. “And you’re in for a treat, so just lay back and let me work my magic. But tell me if the water’s too hot.”

“Okay,” Quentin said as he allowed himself to relax, listening to Eliot hum as he started the water and got it to the right temperature. Quentin couldn’t help but smile as Eliot continued to hum while he removed the shower cap and started wetting down Quentin’s hair.

“Water okay?” Eliot asked.

“Water’s fine,” Quentin murmured.

“Good,” Eliot said. “So, I remember saying I’d tell you everything I’m doing. So, we’re going to rinse the oil out, then shampoo and do a deep conditioning mask for about ten minutes, then a regular conditioner. So get comfy, you’ll be lying here for a bit.”

Quentin started to chuckle, then gasped softly when he felt Eliot’s hands in his hair. He wiggled his toes in his shoes as he felt Eliot gently carding his fingers through Quentin’s hair, carefully rinsing the oil out; he felt he could fall asleep right then and there. The water turned off and Quentin knew it couldn’t be over that soon and he was right. He felt Eliot’s hands back in his hair and couldn’t help but groan when Eliot started working the shampoo through his hair and gently massaging his scalp.

“Doing okay?” Eliot asked softly.

“Yeah,” Quentin murmured. “Fantastic.” He didn’t even blush when he heard Eliot laugh.

“Thought you’d like it,” Eliot said. 

Quentin didn’t even reply as the water went back on and Eliot’s hands were suddenly back in his hair. First to rinse the shampoo, then to apply the deep conditioning mask that sat for ten minutes, then another rinse, Eliot’s hands back in his hair for yet another condition and another rinse.

When it was all done Quentin was pretty sure he was going to miss Eliot’s fingers in his hair. He sighed softly when he felt Eliot first squeeze the water from his hair, then gently wrap it in a towel as he helped Quentin sit up.

“Still with me?” Eliot asked.

“Think so,” Quentin mumbled as he felt Eliot help him stand.

“You look pretty relaxed.”

“You have amazing hands,” Quentin said, then slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

“Thank you,” Eliot said, patting Quentin on the back as they headed back to Eliot’s station. “Glad I could help you relax.”

“So, what next?” Quentin said as they reached Eliot’s station and Quentin settled himself back into the chair.

“Next? The final stretch, Q,” Eliot said. “Another cut, this one not quite as drastic as the first, then style and dry and voila! Brand new Q.”

Quentin hummed as he felt Eliot remove the towel from his hair and then gently comb it, working the tangles out. He tensed up just a bit when he saw Eliot reach for the scissors.

“Not as drastic as the first, Q, I promise,” Eliot said. “I’m going to bring up the length a little and add in some long layers to break it up a bit.”

“I trust you,” Quentin said.

“I’m honored,” Eliot said. “Now, tell me if you need to sneeze or something, okay?”

“Okay,” Quentin replied. 

Quentin smiled as he heard Eliot humming again and clasped his hands under the cape as he listed to Eliot work. Comb and snip, comb and snip. Stop and run his fingers through Quentin’s hair, then comb and snip again. Quentin felt like Eliot spent an inordinate amount of time on his hair, but it was probably only about twenty minutes before Eliot set the comb and scissors down and reached for some product.

“Now,” Eliot said, moving to stand in front of Quentin to show Quentin what he was doing. “This is a serum that I would suggest for you; it’ll give your hair some volume without being greasy and weighing it down. After your shower, carefully comb your hair - don’t brush your hair when it’s wet, okay? Then, just put a little in your hands like so and work it through your hair from the roots to the ends, okay? And start from the underside of your hair and work up.” Eliot showed Quentin how much to use before stepping back behind Quentin and working the product through Quentin’s hair.

“Do this with all your clients?” Quentin asked softly.

“Just the special ones,” Eliot replied as he wiped his hands off on a towel and reached for the blow dryer. “Now you don’t have to use a blow dryer, you can let your hair air dry - I’m just speeding the process along.”

Quentin nodded, then hummed when he felt Eliot’s fingers back in his hair - mixed with the heat from the blow dryer, Quentin was again in danger of falling asleep. He blinked when the blow dryer was turned off and he felt Eliot remove the cape from around Quentin’s shoulders.

“Done?” Quentin asked.

“Ready to meet the brand new Q?” 

Quentin swallowed and looked up to where Eliot stood in front of him, hand outstretched. Quentin nodded and slipped his hand into Eliot’s, letting Eliot help him stand and practically drag him through the salon to a small alcove just off the reception area in front of a tall curtain. He blushed when Kady caught sight of him and gave a low whistle.

“Damn,” Kady said.

“Hush, he hasn’t seen it yet,” Eliot said as he positioned Quentin then went to stand next to the curtain. “Okay Q, ready?”

Quentin gave Eliot a nod. Eliot pulled the curtain away and Quentin was suddenly confronted with … Quentin. No, not Quentin. Q.

The man in the reflection stood a little taller, held his head a little higher. The man’s hair looked healthy and soft and practically floated around his shoulders. The plain t-shirt with the plaid over it could have looked nerdy but instead it looked … hip.

“Holy shit,” Quentin said.

“Welcome to the new you,” Eliot said as he moved to stand next to Quentin.

“That’s me?”

“That’s you,” Eliot said. “A little nerdy but somehow both completely adorable and totally sexy.”

Quentin turned and looked up at Eliot. “What?”

“Yeah,” Eliot said. “And this is not my normal, you can totally ask Margo or Kady or even Penny to confirm this, but did you want to go out?”

“Now?”

“Well it is almost time for dinner and I don’t have any other appointments today,” Eliot said. “So yeah, now. Or at least after I get you the products I used and you pay.”

“Damn El, I’m seriously impressed.” Margo sauntered over and walked in a slow circle around Eliot and Quentin. “I knew there was a diamond under there but damn.”

“Hands off, Bambi,” Eliot said. “Already called dibs.”

Quentin blushed under all the attention and kind of shuffled over to the reception desk to pay.

“Q, huh?” Kady said.

“Short for Quentin.”

“I like Q better,” Kady said.

“Thanks,” Quentin said. “I think I do, too.”

“All right,” Eliot sad, appearing at the reception desk with a bag of products. “Here is the shampoo, conditioner and product I used. If you feel like you need the deep conditioning treatment again, let me know. But if you stick to this, you shouldn’t need another deep conditioning treatment again.”

“Oh, okay,” Quentin said, watching Kady ring everything up. He winced a bit at the total, but then Eliot leaned down and whispered something to Kady, who hit a few buttons on the register which caused the total to drop a significant amount.

“The cutie patootie discount,” Eliot said, moving to stand next to Quentin. “Only given to special clients.”

“I feel honored,” Quentin said as he passed over the money to pay.

“Still want to grab some dinner?” Eliot asked.

“Yes,” Quentin replied without hesitation. “I would actually really like to grab some dinner.”

“How do you feel about sushi?” Eliot asked.

“Sushi sounds good,” Quentin replied, taking the bag of products from Kady.

“Have fun, you two,” Kady said. “Don’t do anything Penny and I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s nothing you and Penny won’t do,” Eliot said.

“Exactly!” Kady said.

Quentin couldn’t help but laugh as Eliot took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and walked him out of the salon.

* * *

_ //Six Months Later// _

“Ooooh, does El know you’re here?”

Quentin glanced over his shoulder and glared at Penny.

“Stick a needle in it, Penny,” Quentin said.

“I keep trying to, but you keep saying no,” Penny said.

Quentin rolled his eyes and turned back so Margo could finish what she was doing. Eliot was gone for most of the day working a wedding for one of his longtime clients - which gave Quentin time to enact his plan.

He and Eliot had been together since that first day Quentin had walked into the salon and Quentin had never looked back. All of Eliot’s friends had accepted Quentin into the fold and Quentin had suddenly found his family larger and a bit weirder.

But it was perfect.

They even got along with his best friend Julia and his ex Alice, which was amazing. So they all became one big weird family and … it worked.

“You’re taking the fall for this,” Margo said as she set the flat iron aside and ran a hand through Quentin’s hair.

“I know, it’s all my fault,” Quentin said. “Now, let me see.”

“Fine, fine,” Margo said, removing the cape so Quentin could inspect her work.

Quentin headed over to the alcove by the reception desk, moved the curtain and smiled. Quentin had hesitated in doing any sort of color in his hair and Eliot had been supportive and had never pushed him, but Quentin had finally felt comfortable enough in himself to do it. But he’d also wanted to surprise his boyfriend.

“He’s going to be mad you didn’t let him do it,” Margo said as she stood behind Quentin and smiled at him in the mirror.

“I’ll make it up to him,” Quentin said as he admired the subtle highlights Margo had added. “He’s been talking about testing this new purple dye, maybe I’ll let him try it out on me.”

“Well, I was thinking of other ways you could make it up to him, but color works too,” Margo said, nudging Quentin’s shoulder playfully.

“Well, that too,” Quentin said with a laugh.

“Damn Q,” Kady said. “And is that a new shirt?”

Quentin smoothed down the bright blue v-neck shirt and nodded. “Yeah, trying something new,” he said.

“Looks good,” Kady said.

“Q?”

Quentin turned to see Eliot at the back of the salon and smiled.

“Hey,” Quentin said. “Um … surprise?” He bit his lip as everyone else dispersed and he watched Eliot stride through the salon and stop right in front of him.

“You’re lucky I love you, you little shit,” Eliot said, wrapping an arm Quentin and pulling him in for a kiss.

Quentin melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eliot, blinking a bit dazedly when Eliot broke the kiss. He smiled as he felt Eliot running a hand through his hair and leaned into the touch.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Quentin said.

“Bambi does good work,” Eliot said. “A real surprise would have been a piercing.”

“I keep asking and he says no,” Penny called.

Quentin flipped Penny off and gave Eliot a smile. “I know you wanted to be the one to do the highlights,” he said, “but I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh I know you will,” Eliot said, leaning in and kissing Quentin again. “We’ll discuss the terms of your penance over dinner.”

Quentin ignored the catcalls as he let Eliot tug him from the salon.

And a few hours later, while Eliot and Quentin lay in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs in Quentin’s bed, Quentin agreed to be the guinea pig for the purple dye.


End file.
